Braking Free
by Yuki Sible
Summary: He was thrown into a new world, and put into the body of a girl. He now had things he never thought possible. A family and sorta friends. First thing was first though. Getting as strong as he..er she could. He was going to live in this new world


**Category:** Crossover

**Anime/Book:Movie:** Harry Potter/Naruto

**Pairings:** Harry(Hinata)/? (vote)

**_PS: Take note I made hinata have longer hair then what she did at the start of the anime. It will take place the three days before teams are chosen. For what she looks like link on profile! (harry approved outfit too! XD)_**

**Summery:** He was thrown into a new world, and put into the body of a girl. He now had things he never thought possible. A family and sorta friends. First thing was first though. Getting as strong as he..er she could. He..er she was going to live in this new world and make a name for herself. As Hinata! Not as Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

Harry blinked looking at the ceiling, he thought he was dead. He felt the life leave him, the killing curse strike him, so how was it he was laying in a cot like bed, looking at a ceiling? Closing his eyes, he tried to remember what had happened. Some of it was a blur, but he remembered most of what happened.

...His friends...

His second family. The only family he had known.

His only reason for living.

Had Betrayed him.

He never thought it would be them, though.

He had never really thought about who would really kill him. He always thought he would be killed by Voldemort or another Death Eater. Harry knew that he wouldn't survive Voldemort when he came back with his full strength.

A full grown wizard against a student? It wasn't hard to know who would win.

He had always know that too, but he kept fighting for those around him. If it ment they stayed in his life, he would continure to fight with all of his strength.

He wanted to be strong.

He wanted to protect.

But most of all...

He just wanted to be loved.

Sighing Harry rolled over, then sat up, shaking the thoughts and memories out of his head. He just needed to find answeres, but for some reason he had a bad feeling that today was going to be in for a long day. His eyes narrowed as he took in the room. It was a generous sized room, but reminded him of the samurai time homes. The ones that where in japan. He remembers looking at books about that when he was younger and at the library to escape Dudley and his friends wrath during summery hours he wasn't wanted at his aunt and uncles.

Least he was somewhere safe, or it was for now. He really needed to find out where he was, and how he got there. And more importantly, how he was going to get back home. He might not have alot to live for there, but he still had Remus and Sirius who were his family.

If anything he would go back for them, and no one else.

He loved them.

Would do anything for them.

Even give his life.

Shaking his head, he sighed, he knew there was somthing going on here. Harry just needed to figure out what. There was no way he could have survived the killing curse, agian, without the help of a blood sacrifce like his mother did.

He paled at the thought, he hoped that didn't happen. Sirius and Remus were there at the time he was hit with the curse, they were held back by Tonks and other members of the Order as his two best friends were initiated into the order.

Their initiation...

Kill Harry James Potter.

Before he could think much on the matter a voice he was interrupted.

"Hinata-Sama?" a voice from the other side of the screen door called, "Are you feeling better?." The sudden sound of the person made Harry jump in surprise. He didn't hear anyone walk. What was going on? He was usally rather alert, so why was today any different?

And who was Hinata-Sama?

Blinking Harry said nothing but looked towards the door.

"Hinata-Sama?" the voice called again.

"Yes?" Harry said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. His eyes grew wide when he heard a feminine voice come out instead of his regular MALE voice. Before he could say anything the screen door snapped open reviling a young woman.

"Good you're awake!" the woman said, the sound of relief in her voice, "You gave us all a scare for the last few days!"

Harry put his head down, "I'm sorry?" He told the woman, but he didn't know why he was apologizing. It wasn't his fault, right?

"It's fine." the woman smiled, "Everyone will be glade you finally woken up from your fever!" The woman knelt down by her bed, brushing his bangs out of the way with one hand while the other pressed against 'his' forehead.

"Good it is down to normal" she sighed, petting Harry's bangs down, "It is a good thing too, we wouldn't want you to miss your test and placing on teams! Now would we." She smiled at him, making him give her a small smile in return.

"Teams?" Harry asked, quietly, he wanted to gather information without making it look like he was a total stranger. He was in an others body, and he didn't need anyone finding out that little fact.

"Yes, after you graduate the ninja academy you are put on teams of three, remember?" she told Harry, as she moved to the dressers by the wall.

"Yes, I remember...it just slipped my mind... I'm sorry, "Harry stated, as he watched the woman pick clothes out of the dresser and set them on a chair next to it, folded and ready to be warn for the day.

"Its fine you must still be groggy from being being sick," she turned around gave her a wink and smile, "Now go take a nice bath, and I will be back with your breakfast." with that said the woman left thew the sliding door she came in and closing it with a soft click.

Once he knew the woman was far enough away, Harry moved towards the mirror that was on the wall. He reaaaally didn't know what he was going to see. All he knew know was he was in the body of some girl called Hinata and he was in a ninja village.

In the mirror was a girl that looked about twelve years old, and had white eyes with no pupil. The girls body who he was in was rather fit, and he wasn't being a pervert about that, had shoulder length hair, but two locks of hair in the front was longer than the rest and went to her elbows. All in all she was very cute. Big eyes full of innocence, full lips that went into a pout, and a doll like face.

_'This is going to take some time getting used to_' Harry thought, as he or was it she now, ran a hand threw his hair,_ 'I am going to have to get used to being called Hinata, and being a girl till I know what happened and how I can get back_.'

Sure it may seem like he was taking this well, but he wasn't. He was an emotional mess right now and just wanted to brake down crying. There was one thing he learned from the his 'family', never show your emotions unless you know you are totally alone.

And Harry had no clue where he was, or his surroundies. There was no way he was going to brake down here.

Looking in the mirror again Harry was tempted to smash, but stoped by pinching 'her' cheek, before sighing, _'well I guess I better do what the woman said.'_ Harry gave one last look at 'his' reflection before heading to the bathroom, or what he was sure was the bathroom.

Today was going to be a long day just like Harry thought, and he guessed the day had hardly started.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well what do ya think? This is my first Harry potter centric crossover! Is it good? Continue? Reviews please! Also vote for who you would like Harry aka Hinata be with.**_

_**Choices are:**_

_**Gaara**_

_**Kibn**_

_**Shino**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Naruto**_

_**other**_

_**Threesome (tell me the other two in review)**_

_**Harem**_

_**Also tell me if you guys want the regular teams in the anime or mix them up? And I am gonna have harry go by her, most of the time, cause frankly speaking it is hard to keep track otherwise, I will most likely start having harry go by Hinata all the time by the third chapter. (also looking for beta)**_


End file.
